


Kiss With a Fist

by haganenoheichou



Series: Bucket List [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-graphic description of violence, Sex, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi get into a fight and Eren says something Levi needs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, sorry, I know it's been a while, but I have been so caught up with my new Eruri fic, The Royal Decree, that I sort of neglected this one. I beg for your forgiveness with this tiny fluffy (but not really) piece.

Levi was coming to like supply runs, despite the fact that he’d used to hate them before. However, as the last one had ended with him being pressed against a tree and screwed into tomorrow, he was starting to warm up to the idea of being away from the headquarters with Eren Jäger. As such, the two were trekking their way towards town on an errand courtesy of Hanji. Of course, it was beneath Levi’s rank to bother with such menial tasks, but when Eren had crestfallenly informed him this morning that he would have to cancel their little outing to the woods, he had agreed to accompany the young man on his journey. He was hoping they could get this done quickly and return back to the base through the forest, and perhaps get cozy in there.

The Corporal glanced sideways at the kid who was being unusually silent today. There was clearly something on his mind, and from the looks of it, it was the cause of severe teenage angst and then some. Finally, when the silence got too much, Levi nudged Eren with his shoulders.

“What’s on your mind, kid? You look like it hurts to think.”

Eren gave him a dirty look and for the first time, Levi noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. That explained it. The younger man was clearly not getting the right amount of sleep – clearly, – probably because the bloody dungeon was a freezing prison.

“Just tired. Nightmares.”

Levi hummed. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“Really?” Eren glanced at him in surprise. “I mean… It’s pretty stupid now that I think about it.”

“So it doesn’t break the general pattern of your thought process, then,” Levi sniped. Eren looked too tired to get into another argument with him, so the Corporal toned it down a little. “Just… What is it?”

“I keep having these dreams about the day the Wall fell in Shiganshina.”

Oh. That explained it.

“Fucking ironic, that. The Survey Corps had just returned, and then the Colossal Titan appeared and…” Eren trailed off. “You weren’t there yet, were you?”

“Nope, I was probably sucking dick in the Underground at the time. I joined the Survey Corps a year after,” Levi said quietly, slightly weirded out by how at ease he was with making such confessions to Eren now. Nobody knew these things about him, and he certainly never brought it up in conversation. Even the Commander, who was one of the few people privy to this kind of information, though it best not to unnerve Levi by talking about it. He’d tried to discuss Levi’s issues, as he’d called them, in the earlier stages of their camaraderie, and that had resulted in a black eye. “You were, what, ten?”

“Yeah.” Eren nodded. “We were hanging out in the main road, waiting for the Corps to come back form another mission. I think that was the first time I saw Commander Smith. He wasn’t in charge back then, but I remember making eye contact with him for a split second and I saw just how tired he was.”

“You understand that now, don’t you?”

Eren nodded again. “He’s probably more tired now.”

“Probably,” Levi agreed. “I have no idea what is on that idiot’s mind half the time. Don’t tell him I badmouthed him in front of a subordinate. Or I’ll be subjected to a lecture on military spirit.”

Eren cracked a smile at that. “With all due respect, it’s a miracle you made it in the Survey Corps.”

“Meaning?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Not in terms of technique, we both know you’re the best. Just… you’re not the most socially-sensitive person in the world, Corporal. No offense.”

“None taken. When you’ve lived as much as I have, and gone through as much shit, you kind of lose your manners. Not that I had any to begin with.” Levi shrugged. “My parents never took the time to teach me to read, let alone give me tips on etiquette.”

“Working?”

“Fuck if I know. They left me when I was a baby. All I know is that my mother was in the same line of work I did back before I joined the Survey Corps. And my father… who knows? The Underground is not exactly an exemplary environment for safe sex, so he could be anyone.”

“So you never had a father figure?”

“Unless you count that dickhead Kenny who turned from mentor to pimp, I’ve always been by my lonesome,” Levi replied. “I think it’s better this way. At least I don’t get hurt when people die, you know?”

“Bullshit,” Eren said sharply. Levi cast him a sidelong glance and smirked.

“Yeah. But it’s easier to keep telling myself that. I know I will cry like a little bitch when Hanji gets her head chomped off. Or when Erwin finally goes down with one of his foolhardy plans. Hell, I’d even feel bad about Kirschtein taking a nosedive down a Titan’s esophagus, when it comes to that.”

“Well, then we better make sure it doesn’t happen.” Eren turned to Levi, his eyes serious. “I know you would rather underestimate than overestimate us. But we’re strong. We survived in Trost. Some of us even survived in other places, before Wall Rose was breached. We can do this.”

Levi said nothing before turning back to face the road. It was almost midday, and the sunlight burned high in the sky, making both of them wish they were out of uniform and in more comfortable attire. However, it was best to err on the side of caution, as Levi had made it a point to repeat multiple times, and so the twosome progressed slowly towards the town market, each lost in his own thoughts. As they entered the town, Eren could feel the tension in the air rise as the people around them spotted the Wings of Freedom on their jackets, their faces immediately turning solemn. Some even attempted to throw things at their backs, but Levi ignored them steadily, so the younger man decided to follow his senior’s example. It was shameful how little respect the Survey Corps got from their people, in spite of the fact that they were the ones doing all the gritty, dirty work, meanwhile the Military Police sat around on their asses in Wall Sina, drinking tea and eating diamonds or some shit. Eren had to admire his Corporal’s stoicism, though: he was having a hard time keeping his temper, and Levi was not exactly well-known for being peace-loving.

The errand they were running for Hanji was easy: go pick up some glass tubes and probes from the local glassblower, and soon the two were well on their way back to the castle through some old alleyways to avoid the stares, when something, or rather, someone tripped Eren, causing him to fall to the ground into a puddle.

“Corporal!” Levi, who had been walking in front of the younger man, turned around and drew his blades in a flash, assessing the situation. He nearly lost his grip when he realized that the faces belonging to the three hoodlums towering over Eren were familiar.

“Look who it is. Little Levi.”

“You three.” Levi did not lower his blades a fraction of an inch.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“Meaning?”

“And here we thought you only sucked rich cock now, considering,” one of the bandits, a towering giant four heads taller than Eren, guffawed, pointing at Levi’s uniform. “Good thing you do charity once in a while.”

“Fuck you,” Levi spat. “Let the kid go, he has nothing to do with my past.”

“Aw, does Little Levi _care_ now? For _this_ sorry piece of ass? Hey, it’s that Titan kid! Not so big and mighty now, eh?” A smaller, but much more broad-shouldered man exposed his golden-toothed grin before landing a badly-aimed kick at Eren’s stomach. The young man on the pavement bit back a scream as he felt a rib crack. Levi stared at him in alarm: it would not do for the kid to turn into a Titan in the middle of a residential area. He took a step forward.

“Let him go.”

“Make us.”

> * * *
> 
>  

“I have to say, Eren, I’m impressed,” Levi said as he spat out a mouthful of blood, half-walking, half-dragging the young Titan shifter back through the woods and to the castle. Eren’s breathing as labored, clearly, his injuries required treatment, but knowing his weird bone-regrowing skills, he would be right as rain before they even reached the gate.

The fight had been disappointingly brief. While Levi was always reluctant to use his blades against human beings, a little nick to the big guy’s Achilles’ tendon sent him crashing down to the pavement. Unfortunately, the bandit had managed to grab onto the tip of Levi’s sword and pull him forward as he fell, making Levi lose his footing and topple to the ground into an undignified heap. Levi had bitten his tongue as he fell, and the taste of blood had been enough to make him woozy for a moment. The two others had made a run for Levi, but Eren, pained as he had been, had managed to grab ahold of their feet, giving Levi the precious time he needed to launch a counter-attack and knock the two thugs out. The third had tried to get up, howling in pain as blood had spurted from his leg, but Levi had pressed the tip of his blade into the man’s back, hissing a well-warranted warning. He had then collected a wincing Eren from the puddle, and, scrunching up his nose in disgust, frog-marched him towards the town entrance.

“By what? I didn’t do anything. They took me down before I could even utter a sound. Pathetic.” Eren seemed more angry at himself than at the three assholes, and Levi had to admit that was admirable as well: a sign of a true soldier.

“Not true. You knew that you were capable of doing something even though you were incapacitated, but you did not go completely off you rocker and turn into a Titan… How did you manage that, really?”

“I don’t know. I definitely had a goal in my head, to protect you, and the pain was bad enough–,”

“Your goal was to protect _me_? Not yourself?”

“Of course.” Eren looked at Levi as if he were insane. “Those guys clearly had a bone to pick with you, not me.”

“You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself,” Levi replied grumpily, a dark look taking over his slate-colored eyes.

“I know. But at that moment, purely irrationally, I knew that all I wanted to do was not to allow any harm come to you.”

“You’re something else, all right.”

“Hey.” Eren tugged on Levi’s sleeve, making him stop. “I know you hate to hear it, but I do care for you. More than I should.”

Levi regarded him silently before turning back towards the castle and marching Eren forward.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Care to tell me who they were?”

“No. They are not part of my life.”

The _anymore_ was left hanging between the two of them like an unspoken curse.

* * *

That night, as Eren fucked Levi against the wall of the underground corridor leading to his dungeon, he was already fully healed and raring to go, the high he’d gotten off the fight making him drive into the Corporal faster, harder, stronger than he had ever done before. Levi had to shove the side of his hand into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out, and as Eren approached his orgasm, he bit down on Levi’s earlobe, eliciting a muffled groan from the older man. As his muscles clenched, Eren whispered into the same ear, his breath sending shivers up and down Levi’s spine:

“Nobody can hurt you but me, Levi.”

A moan was the only answer he go to that, and as he lost his footing and slid the both of them down along the wall into a heap of limbs, he panted:

“And I will only hurt you when you ask me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and talk to me on tumblr if you want to, hellofaheichou is always ready to make new friends :)


End file.
